The Hero, The Scientist, and The Vampire
by HVK
Summary: A collection for my future Fubbline one-shots; romance and friendship fics for the three-way shipping of Finn, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum! Most recent post is Fubbline Sleepies, where the three of them have a sleep-out in the forest as a friendship-building exercise and romantic moment.


The wind moves soft, and it moves sweet. It echoes the tops of trees and the leaves vibrate in its passing, as if stirred by ancient music echoed through the vault of heavens that all the multiverse floats within, and far above, the sky rumbles with light and noise; lightning blooms, bright flowers of electrically charged particles from thunder clouds crashing together.

It is a beautiful sound, a lovely sound; perhaps it ought to be frightening at some level, she thinks, but it seems to distant to scare her. But Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess of the Candy Kingdom, is too old to be scared by thunder.

She is far older than she looks, than she sounds or acts or ever voices save when she is alone with those she loves more fiercely than the pulse of her own mind. She was there when Ooo's kingdoms formed from warring tribes and city-states and the strangeness of magic infecting the world. She was there when the world was still reeling from the nuclear and mutagenic fallout that gave birth to Ooo as it was now, and yes, that gave birth to her as well, when she had still been a vast jelly-like mass of pink goop and bubblegum-like biomass mindlessly assimilating the human dead.

She had been around a _very long time_. She had no time to feel scared of noise or beautiful things, no matter how frightening others might find them.

Bubblegum leaned across the bed, cushions thick and almost decadently soft around her, and the baggy rocker T-shirt she wore (still pajamas, still soft and lovely) didn't so much as outline any of her voluptuous curves or expansive bustline or wide hips, and she felt strangely innocent. Her virginity had been cheerfully left behind many years ago, happily replaced by experience and fond memories (much like exchanging one's skepticism for a improbable but fullfilling line of inquiry), and yet, in this pleasant company, she felt young and childlike once more.

Her body was like solid gel, as firm as human flesh but far softer. She slid easily across the blankets, and Marceline made a soft squealing sound as Bubblegum's lips pressed against her cheek, almost domineeringly, almost as if claiming her territory. Pink on blue-gray, the constrast was lovely.

Marceline inhaled suddenly, grinning something almost like shyly, and she dared to lean forward slightly (not all the way of course, she couldn't have with the warm weight laying between their bodies) and her mouth brushed against Bubblegum's broad nose. There was a faint scrape, as if of monster teeth moving against her geloid flesh.

"Hey, man," Marceline said. She moved an arm up, loosely and clumsily hugging Bubblegum. Bubblegum giggled warmly, placing a hand over Marceline's and squeezing.

The warm weight between them made a mumbling sound. Both girls stirred, shifting around, and Finn blinked up at the both of them, focusing on Bubblegum. Clad in his pajamas, though he was a big boy for his age he still seemed so small; Bubblegum and Marceline were _not _small women, neither short or slim, and between them all of Finn seemed compressed and made small. Hatless, his hair law all around them like a small and secondary blanket, warm and tickling at their skin.

Bubblegum reached up and pushed her hand through that hair, deeper until she found human skin; the place where the back of his head met his neck. She pressed softly, and Finn curled up more slightly against her. Uttering an affronted mumble, Marceline curled the front of her body against Finn's back, arms extended so that she grasped both Finn and Bubblegum at once.

Finn looked up at Bubblegum, his face somewhere around her chest and eyes half-lidded in sleep. "Bonnie?" he mumbled to her.

She hugged him, loose but firm. "Yeah, Finny?"

He shifted around. He yawned. "Dunno." Another yawn, bigger and jaw-widened. "…I like you, Bonnie. Like you, Marcy."

"Like you too," Marceline said, kissing the back of his head. Finn moved gratefully against her, setting into the warmth of being cushioned between the two girls.

Bubblegum held Finn and Marceline, vampire and human wholly within her grasp.

She closed her eyes, smiling and drifting back into sleep herself. Their hair, pink and blonde and black, all immense and thick, meshed together as fully as their lives had.

She wouldn't have wished it any other way.

Bubblegum closed her eyes, and dreamed sweetly.


End file.
